


Ce que veut Mikasa

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note de l’auteure : OS demandé par Sakura Ökami<br/>Couple : Eren x Mikasa</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ce que veut Mikasa

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l’auteure : OS demandé par Sakura Ökami  
> Couple : Eren x Mikasa

Ce que veut Mikasa

Mais qu’est-ce qui avait raté dans cette mission. Certes, tout le monde savait à quoi s’en tenir, mais allaient-ils tous mourir ici, de la main des titans ? Et où était Eren ? Pourquoi on ne le voyait pas dans sa forme de titan ?

Mikasa, dégommait les uns après les autres les titans, cherchant en même temps Eren. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Normalement, il devait sous l’œil du midget se transformer en titan afin d’en massacrer un maximum, mais apparemment, il ne l’avait pas fait. Mikasa avait un terrible pressentiment. Elle savait pertinemment que son frère adoptif n’était pas assez fort pour vaincre les titans. Elle aurait dû être avec lui. Elle aurait dû tenir tête à son cousin, malgré le fait qu’il soit un haut gradé. Personne à part elle, ne devrait être proche et assurer la protection de celui qu’elle aime. Elle se rapprochait de l’endroit où Eren était censé se trouver.

Elle s’arrêta sur le toit de l’église et son coeur sembla s’arrêter devant l’horreur du spectacle. Plusieurs escouades se faisaient bouffer par les titans. La peur de perdre Eren la prit aux tripes et les souvenirs douloureux refirent surface. Elle se sentit oppressée, comme si on tentait de lui arracher. Devant elle, des soldats étaient écartelés vivants, d’autres, les titans les pliaient en deux comme un fétu de paille. Tous se battaient pour survivre dans cet enfer. Mais c’était un enfer sans Eren. Elle ne le voyait nul part. État-il déjà mort ? L’avait-il abandonné, seule sur cette terre en ruine ?  
Non, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Il était un idiot suicidaire, mais un idiot qui malgré le fait qu’il plongeait tête baissée dans l’action, voulait avant tout vivre. Ils s’étaient fait une promesse, il ne pouvait pas la briser si facilement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas eu début le déviant foncer sur elle. Elle le vit au dernier moment et eut juste le temps de se propulser dans les airs. Mais elle fixa son grappin trop bas et les pierres qui tombèrent entraînèrent son câble avec. La chute fut dure et elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Déjà, deux titans se jetaient sur elle. Tout en gardant son sang-froid, elle les esquiva au dernier moment et leur trancha le coup, même si son équipement était hors service. Elle courut à travers le dédale des rues à la recherche d’un abri. Des corps jonchaient de part et d’autre. Mais elle n’avait pas le temps d’avoir peur.

Soudain, le temps se figea pour elle. Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Une main de titan la heurta, l’envoya contre le mur d’une maison.

\- Mikasaaaaa !!!!!!

Une voix prononçant son nom semblait venir d’un autre monde. Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Son esprit se détachait de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Bizarrement, elle n’avait pas peur. Depuis sa plus jeune enfance, elle s’était préparée à la mort. Et si Eren était déjà mort, alors elle n’avait plus rien à faire ici-bas.

\- Mikasa, non ne meurs pas. Ne me laisse pas seul ici.  
\- E… Eren… C’est toi ? Je t’ai cherché partout.  
\- C’est fini, je suis là maintenant.

Eren venait d’arriver avec le caporal. Il prit sa soeur dans ses bras.

\- Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas.  
\- Je suis désolée Eren.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux te déplacer ?  
\- Non, je ne sens plus rien. Il fait si froid.  
\- Non, non, non, non. Tu ne peux pas mourir.

Des larmes coulaient des yeux d’Eren et tombaient sur le visage de Mikasa.

\- Eren, écoute-moi. Je n’ai jamais pu te le dire, mais je t’ai toujours considéré plus qu’un frère.  
\- Chut, Mikasa, n’en dit pas plus. Je le sais déjà. Même si je t’ai empêché de le dire jusqu’à présent. Moi aussi, je t’aime Mikasa, alors ne me laisse pas. Je veux qu’on vive ensemble dans une petite maison, isolée, que l’on ait une famille et que les enfants te ressemblent. Alors s’il te plaît, ne meurt pas.  
\- Eren.

Mikasa tenta tant bien que mal de rapprocher son visage de celui d’Eren. Mais c’est ce dernier qui finit par se pencher. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent au début, puis le baiser devint plus approfondi.

\- Mikasa.. Mikasa…  
\- Oh Eren  
\- Eh Mikasa, réveille-toi. Le petit-déjeuner va bientôt se terminer.

Mikasa se redressa d’un bond et regarda tout autour d’elle. Elle n’était pas en train de mourir avec les lèvres d’Eren sur les siennes.

\- Dis ça va, Kasa ?  
\- Oui, tout va bien Eren.  
\- Bien alors dépêche-toi. Sasha va avoir tout mangé et le caporal risque de te mettre au ménage pour la journée.  
\- J’arrive.


End file.
